Neverending Night
by The.Impala's.Trunk
Summary: Destiel - Set between the episodes of 4x10 and 4x11, the night after Dean has told Sam what happened in Hell. More romantic than slashy, but all Destiel fluff and cuteness. Please review if you can!


Dean was alone in the motel room; after his unintentional confession to Sam a few hours ago, he'd told his brother that he wanted to be alone for a while. Knowing his brother as well as he did, Sam had taken the hint and gone for a drive around town in the Impala, grabbing a takeout or two along the way. Dean didn't want to face Sam after telling him what he'd done in Hell, and dreaded what was going through Sam's mind right now. Dean felt a deep stab of repulsion and guilt at his own actions once again, the secret that had been torturing him for months, long after Cas had saved him. Dean didn't really want to talk to anyone. Apart from...Cas.

Dean kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed, knowing full well he wasn't going to sleep. Flashes, images, memories too horrific to even touch on, would always be there with him. And as much as confessing the heavy load on his shoulders to Sam had helped, it had also brought back fresh emotions and actions that he had done his utmost to forget for months.

"Dean."

Dean jumped in shock and quickly sat up to turn around. Sitting on the end of his bed, looking intently at him, was Castiel. There was a mixture of pity and pain in his eyes as he examined Dean and read his mind. He knew in an instant what he'd told Sam that afternoon, and the immense guilt he was going through because of it.

"What the hell, Cas? Don't _do _that!"

Cas sensed that Dean was upset, and was further proved right by Dean sitting up properly and reaching for the half empty whiskey bottle on the side.

"You told him. Sam."

Dean took a swig of the whiskey and put it back on the table next to the bed.

"Read my mind, huh?"

Cas didn't justify this with an answer. Instead, he continued on to what he'd come to Dean to say.

"It wasn't your fault, Dean."

"Don't." Dean put a hand out to stop Cas carrying on. "Don't." He put his hand back on the bed and Cas reached for it affectionately. He gave it a gentle squeeze as Dean did nothing to pull back from him.

"What I did...the people I..."

Dean took a sharp breath in to try and contain his emotions. He'd already let them flood over once today, and he didn't want that to happen again. But he couldn't help it. The months of secrets and burden and guilt that he'd been carrying around for months had gotten too much the last few days. He let a single tear fall as he determinedly looked at the floor and avoided Castiel's eyes.

Cas moved closer to Dean and lifted a hand slowly to wipe away Dean's tear. Dean let his face fall into Castiel's hand as he felt the warmth of another human being. He let another tear escape as the day's events caught up with him and he realised he was emotionally and physically drained. He began to lie down on the bed again as Cas followed suit and positioned himself lying next to Dean, one arm protectively round him as Dean continued to silently accept his comfort and security.

The arm Cas had round Dean moved found Dean's hand as he held it and stroked it softly. There was nothing sexual about what the hunter or the angel wanted tonight; there was just a deep sense of love and support, from Cas, towards Dean.

After a few minutes of letting Castiel's warm embrace begin to try to wash away the terrible memories that the day had brought him, Dean felt almost relaxed lying there with the person he'd longed to see most for hours. Dean let a couple more tears fall as he replayed the day in his mind, and Cas felt his sadness and tried his best to comfort him.

Castiel let go of Dean's hand and Dean allowed Cas' hand to run up his arm until it reached the shoulder where Cas had left his imprint what seemed like a long time ago. But Dean had known there was something special here the moment he had met him. Cas' hand met exactly where the brand under Dean's shirt was and rested it there as Dean closed his eyes.

"Stay with me, Cas."

Cas nestled his head closer to Dean's as a sign that he would do as Dean asked. Castiel wondered what Dean was thinking, but chose not to invade his thoughts again; he'd had enough to deal with already the last few days. Cas took the silence to appreciate how much his life had changed since he had raised Dean from Hell. As soon as he had had a few conversations with Dean he had known he was no ordinary man, and the last month or two had seen him feeling emotions and feelings towards Dean deeper than he had ever experienced before. His life had definitely changed for the better since Dean Winchester.

Cas allowed himself to feel Dean's chest rise up and down in unsteady breathing that slowed as Dean eventually fell into a troubled sleep, exhaustion getting the better of him. Cas found the sensation of feeling Dean's breathing one of the most relaxing things he had ever felt – there was that feeling of warmth, of care, and also his vulnerability as a human, that other angels simply could not give.

Dean shivered slightly in his sleep and Cas held him in a tighter embrace. He would remain there until the sun started rising.

**Please review guys, it's much appreciated! Reviews are like food and I'm a very hungry writer!**


End file.
